Pokemon: Journey Of A Master!
by ShadowSparx
Summary: Ash has finnaly finnished in Unova and is ready to set of home where he learns about a new region. He will meet new friends and bump into and old rival. Set of on a journey that will change his life forever. Rated T to be safe.
1. Ash Vs Alder! A Fight For Champion!

**Title: Pokemon: Journey Of A Master!**

**A/N: Welcome one and all to my first ever Pokemon fan fic. I have wrote others but none for pokemon and well im sure you will enjoy this. (Writing in brackets are the pokemon translations).**

**Summery: Ash has finnaly finnished in Unova and is ready to set of home where he learns about a new region. He will meet new friends and bum into and old rival. Set of on a journey that will change his life forever.**

**Rating: T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any part of the pokemon franchise (Unfortunalty).**

**Chapter 1: Ash Vs Alder! A Fight For Champion!**

The Unova region, a place full of wonder and mystery. A place where you can find your hopes and dreams and make them reality. Up in the northern eara lies a stadium that at this moment was full of people cheering, waiting for the battle to become champion to begin.

"Welcome one and all to Unova's ultimate battle to become champion. On the green side we have Alder" said the announcer through a giant speaker phone. Stood on the green side was a bulky man that had long red hair put up in a ponytail. He was wearing a light yellow poncho with oraange trims, beige trousers that looked all torn at the bottom and black sandles. He also had a chain around his neck with six pokeballs on.

"And on the red side we have Ash Ketchum, all the way from Pallet town in the Kanto region" the announcer said pointing towards a black haired boy that had deep brown eyes and slightly tanned. He was wearing a red and white cap that had a blue pokeball on the front. Blue white an dyellow jacket, black jeans and red and black high tops. Next to him stood a smll yellow mouse pokemon known as Pikachu. Ash had loads of supporters, he had his mum at home, all his friends hes made along the way of his journey and Iris, Cilan and Fraxure in the stands. "Come on Ash, you can do this" shouted Iris, "Yeh you have it" Cilan said, "Frax, fraxure" shouted Fraxure.

"When all of ones pokemon are knocked out the other wins, let the battles begin" said the announcer while walking of the pitch and sitting in the bleachers.

"Allright Accelgor, come on out" Alder shouted throwing one of his pokeballs in the air. In a flash of light out came a bug pokemon that had a red head with two green stripes on either side and a black start shape in the center and its body was what looked like wrapped up in cloth.

Ash smiled, "Come on out Leavanny" Ash shouted while throwing his pokeball in the air to reveal a bug/grass type that stood on its back two feet, was green and yellow and had two grass blades for hands. It also had two anntenna and worn a leaf around its head.

"You start" shouted Alder, "allright, Leavanny start of with Leaf Storm" Ash shouted. Leavanny jumped in the air and spun around creating a bunch of glowing leaves to follow it. Leavanny shot them towards Accelgor.

"Accelgor, dodge them and use Bug Buzz" shouted Alder. Accelgor floated out the way with ease and send a buzzing sound out. The red sound waved shot forward at Leavanny and hit it Direct.

Leavanny fell to the floor and hald her head in pain, "Leavanny, quick jump up[ out the way of Bug Buzz then use Leaf Blade". Leavanny followed the orders and jumped as high as it could, then its arms glowed green and grew longer and sharper. Leavanny flew down and slashed Accelgor a couple of times before jumping back.

Accelgor flew back but was still able to battle, "Accelgor, lets finnish this, use Focus Blast" shouted Alder. A blue orb gathered in Accelgor's tiny arm and once full shot it straight at Leavanny hitting it direct on causing a big explosion.

Iris, Cilen, Fraxure, Ash and Pikachu all gasped and when the smoke cleard Leavanny was down for the count. Ash didnt look displeased, but instead he smiled, "Return Leavanny" he said while a beam of red light dragged Leavanny back in. Ash looked down, "good fight, you did well".

"allright, go Unfeazant" he shouted sending out a tall grey bird that had light grey and brown marking all over it. "Lets take this in one, use Brave Bird".

Unfeazant took of and once high enough came down surrounded by fire which later turned to a blue sparkling energy. She flew towards the Accelgor and hit it direct on sending it flying into the wall of the stadium. Accelgor fell to the floor KO'd.

_( 10 minutes later)_

"The trainers are both down to there last pokemon, Alder and Bouffalant and Ash and Pikachu" the accouncer said. The stadium was raoring with exitement with everyone clinging on to the edge of there seats.

"Bouffalant use Stone Edge" Alder shouted to the bull pokemon in front of him that had two horns and a afro. Bouffalant stomped its feet to make several stones rise then sent them flying towards Pikachu.

Both pokemon were worn out and huffing and puffing. "Pikachu, quicky use Iron Tail to deflect them" Ash shouted. Pikachu's tail turned silver and it smacked down all the rocks that flew at him.

Pikachu and Bouffalant looked at each other, both eager to win, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle", "Bouffalant use Head Charge". "Pika, pika, pika, pika, chuuuuuu" Pikachu shouted taking of accross the arena surrounded by electricity.

"Bouff...a...lant" shouted bouffalant while charging down the fiel, his head glowing a white and blue colour.

They both collided and caused an explosion. The smoke will the arena and no one could see anything. The audience clung to the edge of there seats with anticipation.

The smoke began to clear and in that point Ash's friends could see Ash run into the smoke. He came out with a wounded Pikachu which caused them all to gasped. The smoke cleared and Bouffalant was barely keeping himself up but stood by Alder's side.

Ash looked down to the electric mouse pokemon in his arms, "You did great buddy" he said with tears forming in his eyes, "Pika...chu" Pikachu managed to say before falling to sleep.

Alder walked over to Ash and held his hand out, "Well done Ash for making it this far, it was an honor to battle with you" Ash turned around then smiled, "You to" he held his hand out and Alder took it.

_(1 week later)_

"Well guys, i guess this is it" said Ash standing at the bottom of some steps leading up to a ship, "I guess it is" said Cilan, "Im gonna miss you, you little kid" said Iris giving Ash a hug, "Yeh me to" said Ash hugging back. Cilan walked up and shook his hand then pulled him into a hug, "I will never forget out travles" he said while letting go, "Me either".

"Pika, pika...chu" said Pikachu to Fraxure, (I will miss you friend), "Fraxure, frax, fraxure", (I will miss you to) he said before pulling Pikachu into a hug.

Ash and Pikachu stepped onto the boat and started waving good bye to there friends that had made on there journey in Unova. When Unova was on the horizon Ash and Pikachu turned around and looked out across the ocean, "We will soon be home" he said, "Pika, pika" (I cant wait).

**Next time: **_'A welcome home party disaster'. Ash arrives Kanto to be surprised by an old rival. They fly back to Pallet to reveal old friends and family. They all frow Ash a welcome home party but horror strikes when team rocket attack and take Ash and Pikachu. What will ahppen, will they save him? Keep reading on for more._

**I hope you liked it, and what will happen with pikachu and the others, dum dum dummmmmmm!.**


	2. A welcome home party disaster!

**Title: Pokemon: Journey Of A Master!**

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the second chapter of '**_Pokemon: Journey Of A Master!_**'. Didnt get any reviews for last chapter which i was slightly dissapointed about but im still going to carry on. I appologise for spelling mistakes if there are any as i cant spell check, my computer wont allow it. Anyway, yeh enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly still dont own pokemon, i know its a sad, sad world but someday i i will MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 2: A welcome home party disaster!**

The boat finnaly reached Vermillion city and Ash and Pikachu were just stepping of the shit when suddenly, THUMP!. They both fell to the floor and when getting back up they realized who had hit them, "Gary...what you doing here?" Ash asked looking at the same boy that use to be his rival.

Gary smiled, "Well, i heard you were coming back and i figured you left your Unova pokemon in Unova so gramps asked me to come pick you up" he said while helping Ash back up to his feet. "Oh hey Pikachu, long time no see". "Pika...pika, pi", (I know right), Pikachu smiled then jumped on his shoulder to say hello.

Ash looked at Gary and still couldnt believe that one of his best friends use to be his rival that wanted to best him at everything, "So...Gary, what you been up to the past 2 years we havnt seen each other?" Ash asked his friends.

"Well just looking after Aerodactyl, she fell pregnant and well we have been looking after the new born" Gary replied, "Wow, sounds awasome... so how we getting home?" Ash asked.

Gary smiled then frew a pokeball in the air and in a flash of light his old Fearow was flying there, "Wow, ive never flew on a Fearow before" Ash said looking up at the brown bird with exitement.

All three climbed on Fearow's back. Gary at the front with ash behind and Pikachu was sitting on Fearow's head for a better view. Fearow took of and flew in the direction of Pallet town.

_(Five minutes later)_

They were flying for a couple minutes in complete silence and where now going over the top of Mt Moon, "So Ash, what pokemon did you catch in Unova?" Gary asked to stop the silence, "Well i took pikachu, then there was Pidove then Oshawott. Then in Karakusa town i helped out a Tepig who then joined me, then a Snivy. I got a Scraggy who hatched out of an egg and it loved to headbutt people, then Sewaddle and the list goes on and on, but im sure you dont want to hear about that" Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

Pikachu was sitting on Fearow's head taking in the view of his home region when he looked around and could see Ash and Gary smiling at each other, "Pikachu, pika, pi" (Hey Fearow, wanna do somthing for me?) Pikachu asked the Fearow, "Fearow, fear, fearow", (Sure what is it?) Fearow replied, "Pika, pika, pi, pika" (Well, can you do a loop de loop?), "Fearow, fearow" (Sure, hold on).

Ash and Gary were just talking about the old times in Kanto when suddenly Fearow span around in the air. Ash jumped and wrapped his arms around Gary's waist and squeezed while closing his eyes.

Pikachu looked back once more and could see this which made him smile. He has known for a while that he liked Gary, ever since that Aerodactyl incedent. Ash just cant admit that he has feeling for Gary, strong feelings.

"Hey Ash, you can let go now" Gary said looking back at Ash, still clinging on to Gary. Ash opened his eyes and could see that he was fine, "Oh, erm...sory about that, just the flight" Ash said nervously while blushing, "Its fine" Gary said whitch a wink. 'Did he just wink at me, Gary oak, my old rival winked at me' Ash though which brought a smile to his face.

_(Five minutes later)_

They were now over route 1 and could see Pallet town up ahead, "Wow, its good to be back" said Ash amazed by the view of his birth place. Fearow landed and they all jumped of. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder while Gary petted his Fearow then returned it.

They both made there way into the lab and to Ash's surprise everyone jumped out shouting, "WELCOME HOME". There was Oak, his mum, Mr Mime, Brock, Misty and Tracey also a couple people from around town. They had food spread out and balloons and decorations.

Ash smiled and then ran straight up to his mum, "Hi mum, ive missed you" he said while giving her a hug, "Missed you to hunny" she said while hugging back. Brock and Misty walk up to Ash together hand in hand, "Hi there Ash" Misty and brock both said, Ash turned around and could see them both standing there, Brock hadnt changed one bit, but Misty had long flowing hair, slightly tanned and grew taller, "Misty, Brock, its been ages" he said while diving on them both hugging them.

"okay Ash, get of me, do you want the mallet to come out" Mist joked but it made Ash jump right of her. They all stood up and Ash looked down to see them holding hands, "No way, you two, wow that amazing" Ash said diving on them again, "Seriously...mallet" Misty said smiling a little.

"Well im happy for you both" said Ash smiling then turning away to go talk to Tracey and Oak.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

Ash and Pikachu was now outside checking on his old pokemon. He was surrounded by all of them. There was Muk, Kingler, Snorlax, Heracross, Noctowl, Totodile, Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Torkoal, Glalie, Corphish, Swellow, Donphan, Sceptile, Quilava, Gible, Builzel, Staraptor, Infernape and Torterra.

"Hey guys, ive missed you so much" he said to them all, they all looked at each other then back at Ash before running and diving on him. He was covered by nearly all of them, "Allright, allright, guys come on" he said while laughing. They all climbed of him, everyone exept Bayleef, "Bay, bay, bayleef", (My Ashy is back, yay) she said. Pikachu, rolled his eyes.

Ash looked up and gave Bayleef a hug, "Hey there girl" he said rubbing its head. Bayleef got of and went back with the others. Ash watched as his pokemon played and some of them slept, "i sure do miss all you guys" he said under his breath.

He went over to a tree with Pikachu and eventually nodded of.

_(Meanwhile, inside)_

"Have you told him yet?" Misty asked Gary, "No, i just couldnt, i was to nervous" Gary replied. Misty gave him a disbelieving look, "Since when does Gary oak get nervous" she said, "Since i found out about my feelings for Ash" he said looking at the ground.

Misty took her hand and placed it on his chin and raised his head, "Look, hes outside now and its the perfect time to do it so go and get him" she said. Gary smiled then nodded before taking of to the garden.

_(Back in the garden)_

Gary left the lab and was now walking through the garden to find Ash. He saw him resting by a tree with Pikachu so he walked over. He bent down and looked into Ash's face, 'how could anyone be so beautifull' he thought.

He budged Ash and Ash woke up, "Huh, Gary what is it?" he asked with a yawn, "I need to tell you something" Gary replied, "Okay, shoot" Ash said moving over so Gary can sit down.

Gary looked into Ash's brown eyes, "Look...the past year or so, i have gathered feelings, strong feeling for someone" he said, "Who Misty?" Ash asked, shocked in a way, "no, shut up, shes a friend, its not Misty Ash...Its you" he said.

Ash looked at Gary and was about to speak but suddenly he and Pikachu got picked up by two mechanical arms, "Huh whats going on" gary said looking up to see a air balloon shaped like a Meowth hair, "No, not team rocket" he said.

"Gary, help me" Ash shouted. Gary's heart sank at the though of Ash being hurt, "I will, ill get you down.

Thats when a blue haird man and a pink haird man popped up out the balloon. There was also a Meowth.

"To protect the word from devistation" the pink haired lady said.

"To unite all people's within our nation" the blue haired man said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" said the lady.

"To extend out reach to the stars above" said the man.

"Jessie" said the lady.

"James" said the man.

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" said James

"Meowth, thats right" said the cat.

Gary looked in horror as Ash was getting squeezed causing him pain, "Give them back now" shouted Gary, "No, no, no, sorry cannot do" said Jessie, "You see, its allways the twerp that stops us, so if we have him, we have Pikachu" said James.

Gary was raging now, "Aarrrggghhh, fine, go Umbreon" shouted Gary sending out a black dog with yellow rings on it, "Umb, umbreon", (Waiting for an order) said umbreon, "Umbreon use Shadow ball to take down the balloon" Gary shouted.

Umbreon charged a ball of dark energy in his mouth then blasted it twards the balloon. "I dont think so" said Meowth, pressing a button causing a shield to stop the Shadow ball.

"Damn it, we have to get in close...thats it, Umbreon jump up and use Shadow claw" Gary shouted. Umbreon crouched down the jumped as high as he could. His paw gained a dark aura and grew into a claw. He went straight for the balloon and burst right through it before coming back down and landing perfectly on the ground before getting returned to it pokeball.

Team Rocket came crashing down setting Ash and Pikachu free. Gary ran up to Ash and pulled him into a hug without noticing what he was doing. He let go and looked Ash in the eyes and said, "Ash...i...love you" before pressing his lips against Ash's.

Ash couldnt react, he was shocked but he did have feeling for Gary and, he is now kissing him. He kissed Gary back before pulling away, "Gary, i...erm...i love you to" he said looking down at the ground.

Gary smiled and lifted his head before kissing Ash's cheek, "Now, lets finnish these three", Ash smiled then nodded. They both stood side by side while team rocket got to there feet. "You brats are gonna pay for that" Jessie, "Go Swoobat" she shouted releasing her bat digimon out of its pokeball. "Ash, ill take care of Jessie, you get James" Gary said before shouting, "Come on out Pichu".

Ash turned his head towards Gary and saw the small little mouse pokemon, but this one was weird, it had a spikey ear, "Wow, when did you get that?" Ash asked, Gary smiled, "Ill tell you afterwards", Ash nodded.

"Allright Pikachu get in there" Ash said before Pikachu ran in. "Go Cofagrigus" James shouted, sending out a tomb like pokemon.

"Pikachu, use Iron tail" Ash shouted, Pikachu nodded and ran towards Cofagrigus with his tail turned to metal. Pikachu hit Cafagrigus dead on, "Thats it, Cofagrigus, use Ominus wind" James shouted. Cofagrigus grabbed hold of Pikachu and sent a dark wind straight into Pikachu's face sending him flying back.

Gary looked at Jessie and Pichu looked at Swoobat, "Swoobat, use Heart stamp" Jessie shouted, Swoobat took of down the field with its nose shining bright red. "Pichu, you know what to do" Gary said. Pichu nodded then jumped in the air landing on Swoobat's back, "Now, use Thundershock". Pichu charged up the electricity and sent it out right onto Swoobat.

Swoobat fell to the floor and didnt get back up. "Yeh, thats how you do it buddy" Pichu ran back and climbed on Gary's shoulder,"Pichu, pi, pichu", (Allright, we won).

"Pikachu, use Electro ball" Ash shouted. Pikachu charged electricity in its tail creating a ball of electric beofre sending it towards Cofagrigus. It hit Cofagrigus and KO'd it.

Ash looked at Gary, "Lets do this" they both said. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt", Pichu, Thundershock". Pikachu and Pichu charged there electricity up, "Now, do it" Gary and Ash both shouted before the two electric mice sent bolts at Team Rocket sending them flying through the air.

"You know what?" Meowth said.

"What" both Jessie and James said.

"Blasting of is getting boring" Meowth replied.

They all sighed then said, "Team Rockets blasting of again".

Ash turned to Gary and they both ran to each other embracing one another in a hug. Pichu and Pikachu sat there smiling. "We make a pretty good team" said Gary, "Yes we do" replied Ash before placing a kiss on Gary's lips.

They both heard someone cough so they broke apart then turned around and could see everyone, even the pokemon staring at them in shock, apart from Misty as she allready knew about them.

Ash and Gary smiled then walked towards them with Pichu and Pikachu in tow.

_(Ten minutes later)_

After explaining to everyone the situation they were all akay, apart from Ash's mum Delia warning Gary that if he ever hurts Ash she would hunt him down and kill him but after that she was okay.

"Ash, Gary" came a voice. Ash and Gary turn around and saw Oak standing there. "Hey, whats up gramps?" Gary asked. Oak looked at them, "I have had word of a new region" he said. Both Gary and Ash's face's lit up, "Well, where is it?" they both asked curiously, "Its called the Vagoria region and its north of Hoenn" he said.

Ash and Gary smiled then turned to each other, "Well, shall we go?" Ash asked, "Im up for it" Gary replied. They both turned back to Oak and said, "We will go". They both turned and kissed one another.

They knew what was coming and they werent scared. Next time a new beggining.

**Next Time: **_'Setting of on a new journey!' Ash and Gary set of on a brand new adventure to the Vagoria region. There they will meet new faces, new rivals and friends and new enemies. Will there love last or will it fall apart. Keep reading to find out._

**A/N: Well there you go :) I hope you like and and remember R&R.**


End file.
